


"...never knowingly under-cliched..."

by notjustmom



Series: Texts Between Friends [1]
Category: Sherlock (TV), Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms
Genre: Episode: s02e01 A Scandal in Belgravia, Episode: s02e03 The Reichenbach Fall, Episode: s03e02 The Sign of Three, Episode: s03e03 His Last Vow, F/M, Missing Scene, The lying detective, episode, mostly texting, spoilers for The Lying Detective
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-01-09
Updated: 2017-01-15
Packaged: 2018-09-16 00:10:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 6
Words: 1,005
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9265169
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notjustmom/pseuds/notjustmom
Summary: If you've not see The Lying Detective and want to be surprised, don't read this...just a bit of texting...between, friends?





	1. Happy Birthday, Sherlock

Happy Birthday - TW

Are you okay? - TW

No. - SH

John. - SH

What about him? - TW

Hypothetically, when a married man texts a woman not his wife, is it cheating? - SH

Irene sighed. Poor Man.

Depends. - TW

On? - SH

Motivation. - TW

I don't understand. - SH

Does he hide the texting from his wife? - TW

Yes. - SH

Is he ashamed? - TW

Hmm. Kind of. I think. Not sure. - SH

Why is he texting her? - TW

Don't know. Thought he had enough. - SH

John. - TW

Yes. - SH

Thought between Mary and Rosie and the surgery and the Work and - SH

You? - TW

What do you mean, me? - SH

He cheated on you too. - TW

I'm not important. - SH

Yes. Yes, you are. - TW

They saved you. Both he and Mary. You have value, Sherlock, whether you want to admit it or not. If you ever died for real. You would be mourned. - TW

She - SH

She was a dead woman walking, she knew it, you all knew it. She wanted her death to mean something, so she saved you. You are worth saving you know. - TW

If I ever asked you to have dinner, would you have dinner with me? - SH

Why, are you hungry, Sherlock Holmes? - TW

Not in the least. - SH

Good. - TW


	2. Sentiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sherlock wakes up to find a red rose on his bed, and the distinctive scent of Irene's perfume. Takes place shortly before he leaves hospital.

Why? - SH

Have to be a bit more specific, dear. Why, what? - TW

Risk being caught to bring me a rose? - SH

I'm dead, remember? - TW

You will be if Myc gets his hands on you. Why? - SH

You know why. - TW

Sherlock rolls his eyes, but he smiles for the first time in weeks.

Sentiment? - SH

Sentiment. - TW

Favour? - SH

Anything, you know that. - TW

Going to leave hospital, need help moving something. - SH

Baker Street in an hour? - TW

You're a peach, Irene. - SH

Shall I bring dinner? - TW

Never while I'm working. - SH

You already know who did it. - TW

Yes. Need to know how good a shot she is. - SH

Why? - TW

I think she missed. On purpose. - SH

Duh. - TW

If she wanted you dead, she would have put a bullet in that pretty little head of yours. Think. - TW

Sentiment? - SH

Sentiment. - TW


	3. After the First Dance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Just where did Sherlock go after he left the wedding early?

Where are you? - SH

Sure you want to know? - TW

Want to see you, wondered if I needed to get on a plane. - SH

Ah. Mary and John. Got them married, did you? - TW

Thought you'd be dancing, I seem to remember you enjoy that, at least you liked dancing with me. - TW

We dance well together. - SH

We do, don't we. - TW

John is rubbish. I tried to teach him the basic steps. He kept looking at his feet. - SH

Did you get him drunk first? - TW

NO. Course not, not after that awful Stag Night. - SH

Moron. - TW

He's not gay, Irene. Still 'Not Gay.' - SH

I am, and yet. If you had told him, he never would have married her. - TW

He chose her, and she's pregnant, Irene. He doesn't need me anymore. - SH

Oh, Sherlock. I'm so sorry, dear. I'm at that little place with the lovely croissants that you loved so much. I'm registered under Jane Doe. - TW

You are terrible. - SH

I'll be there in time for breakfast. - SH


	4. Back Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After Sherlock returns home.

Welcome home. - TW

Do you remember what we did after you saved me? - TW

We danced all night. - TW

I promised if you ever needed me, I'd be there. - TW

I saw the engagement announcement. - TW

I'm sorry. - TW

Talk to me. - TW

Sherlock? - TW

Does he know why? - TW

Damnit. - TW

Did you tell him? - TW

It doesn't matter. - SH

He never loved me. - SH

He just told me I'm his best friend. - SH

Wants me to be his best man. - SH

Seriously? - TW

Sherlock. You didn't say yes. - TW

Sherlock? - TW

Of course I said yes, Irene. - SH

Of course you did. - TW


	5. After the Fall

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry.

Good-bye, Irene. - SH

 

A week later... 

 

Not dead. - SH

Sorry, wasn't sure it was safe to text until now. - SH

I know, you are the last person I should tell that I'm alive. But I need a favour. And, as I recall, you owe me. I need someone to keep an eye on John. - SH

I did this, the jumping from the roof to save him. - SH

Moriarty, your old friend. - SH

Not my friend. - TW

You love him that much? - TW

I do. - SH

He doesn't know you're alive. He thinks you committed suicide. You made him believe...oh, Sherlock. You have to tell him. - TW

I can't. It's for his own safety that he doesn't know. - SH

Sherlock. He thinks he failed to save you. - TW

I told him 'Rene, I told him it was a magic trick. - SH

He's grieving, Sherlock. He's drinking, he's still living at Baker Street, hoping you'll come back. Tell him. - TW

Promise me you won't tell him. - SH

Please. Please, do this one thing for me? - SH

Irene bit her lip and cursed the tears that were threatening to fall.

Promise. Come home, Sherlock, when it's over, come home. Promise me that. - TW

I promise. - SH


	6. After Karachi

Good-bye, Mr. Holmes. - TW

 

A month later...

 

I miss you. - TW

He's a lucky man. - TW

You are beautiful when you sleep. - TW

Am I the first? - TW

The first what? - SH

To watch you actually sleep? - TW

John. He has nightmares. - SH

Ah. - TW

What is that supposed to mean? - SH

I never had a chance. - TW

A chance at? - SH

You are lovely. - TW

Why did you save me? - TW

Your phone call to Moriarty, it saved him. - SH

And you. - TW

I don't count. - SH

He almost died because of me. Your phone call changed his mind. - SH

Jim is always keeping too many plates spinning, something else would have come up. - TW

But you saved him. I will always be grateful. - SH

Does he know? - TW

Who know what? - SH

Does he know you love him? - TW

I don't. - SH

I can't. - SH

He will leave me, someday. - SH

Only if you leave him first. - TW


End file.
